Little Raven, Fly Away
by butchizzy1
Summary: The story of the newest Volturi member, Brenna  my OC
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: This is Brenna's POV, and it is supposed to seem like she's telling the story to someone.)

Time and time again, the world seemed to be against me. There never was a time when I really fit in anywhere. My father left for the war when I was young, leaving my mother to care for me by herself. We were alone, until my aunt came to live with us from Toronto. It was right after my 11th birthday that she arrived on our doorstep, asking us if she could stay for awhile. After a bit, "Awhile" turned into 4 years. I just had my 15th birthday, and it wasn't anything special: Just me, sitting at home in my bedroom, admiring the view from the second story. I could almost see the park; the only thing keeping me from seeing it was the row of houses across from us. I would always go down there through the alley to just sit and think. It seems that I had been doing a lot of that then. But I had a lot of things to think, and worry, about. The school year just started; it was September 19th. My mother had been sick for the past week, with my aunt caring for her. I tried to get out of the house as much as possible; I hated seeing her like that. Little did I know that that would be the last time I would be allowed to see her. I decided to go down to the park for a quick walk; I needed to clear my head. As I was just heading out the door, mother motioned for me to come to her. I went, wondering why she wished to talk to me. When I was beside her, she pulled a small package out of her pocket; about the size of a ring box. She put it in my hands, and wrapped my fingers around it. She gave me a quick smile, and then turned over and went to sleep. I left quickly after that; she looked like she was getting worse by the day. As I walked across the street and down the alley, I quickly forgot about the small package I had put in my pocket. I continued walking down path in the park; watching the kids play for just a few more minutes until the darkness settled in. I also watched the freshly fallen autumn leaves rustle against the harsh wind, with no choice but to bend to its will. I guess that I could have been compared to them. Forever stuck under the harsh pressure of life. I was still walking, but at a slower rate; I didn't really feel like going back home soon. The park was quite beautiful this time of year; the red leaves, brilliant sunsets. But all good things eventually come to an end. It was getting dark now; almost all the children were gone from the park. I pulled my coat tighter around me. As I walked the last bit of the park path before coming once again to the alley, the last bit of light faded from the sky. It wasn't dark in the park; there were lots of lampposts. But in the alley, you had to strain your eyes to see, well, anything. I've never been superstitious, but I couldn't help but to think of the moon. Was it full? I brushed off the thought; I was just going to scare myself. Going through the alley was the quickest way home; if I went around the park, it would take me at least half an hour to get back home. But if I take the alley, I'll be home in less than 2 minutes. I sucked in a breath before walking into the depths of the alley. About a quarter of the way through, I could have sworn I saw something move in the bushes. I ignored it and continued walking, but then I got the weirdest feeling, like I was being watched. I started freaking out a bit; What if someone really _was _in the alley with me? I started to pick up the pace a little, a light jog. Suddenly, someone, or some_thing_, appeared in front of me; about 20 feet ahead. I immediately froze in place, but that didn't last for long. I started backing up, fairly quickly actually, and tripped over who knows what? The last thing I remembered before everything went black was a tall man, wearing what I thought was a black trench coat, with what looked like white hair, leaning over me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did Aro just _have_ to send me on a recruiting mission now? Doesn't he know that I have a _life_?" Caius thought bitterly to himself as he walked down the lonely streets of Florence, Italy. It was well past midnight, probably closer to morning than night, and there was not a soul in sight. Aro had sent him here to check for any potentials that may be worth turning. "Any other time, I wouldn't have been so upset, but now…" he continued thinking to himself. That upcoming weekend was his and Athenodora's anniversary. They don't know which one, of course; they stopped counting a while back. "It's mine and Dearest Dora's wedding anniversary, and Aro has me off gallivanting in Florence! She'll be on him about it, though; she can have a _mean_ temper." He continued walking down the darkened streets, thinking, until he heard something. It was a bit far. A couple miles to the West, maybe, but he knew what it was the moment he had heard it- A human heart. Sure, he could hear all of the others, tucked away in their homes, but this particular one sounded different. It was the heart beat of someone inches away from death. He raced towards the sound without much more thought. He listened to the heart beat, and let the sound guide him, all the while trying to learn as much as he could from the heart beat as he could. They were young, 18 or 19, maybe, and it seemed strong, but Caius could tell that the person's chances of survival were dwindling rapidly. Soon, he found himself in a park, with the heart beat just a bit away. In under a second, he was at the mouth of an alley, just beside the park. He listened intently, and could tell the heart beat was just down his alley. He walked down the alley, slightly wary; what if another vamp had done this? But he brushed off _that_ idea: if another vamp had done this, either A) The person would already be dead, or B) He would have smelled blood. As he approached, he saw that the person was definitely female. She had long hair, down to the middle of her back, which was dark brown, but if seen by human eyes, looked black. She was fairly pale' not as pale as the vampires, of course, but quite white. He knelt over her, and listened; the heartbeat wasn't gone yet, but it would be soon. He picked her up, and started running. While he was gliding through the night, he wondered why he was even doing this; he didn't even _know_ this girl! He could now see the great city of Volterra, just ahead. "The only way to save the girl now is to change her…Not that there was ever any other choice." He thought bitterly to himself as he entered the city limits. The heartbeat is very faded now; quiet beats with pauses in between each. In a flash, he is in the Volturi castle, racing through the ancient halls. Luckily, he ran into no one on the way up to the bedrooms. He swung open the doors to his and Athenodora's room, and gently laid the dying girl on the couch. Caius could tell that she only had seconds left. So he knelt down beside her, brushed the hair away from her neck, and bit her.


End file.
